


The Peaceville Pride Parade

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Made A Thing, M/M, Music, Music links, Playlist, Pride Parade, Song Lyrics, corey is oblivious af, everyone thinks Laney is trans, its actually pretty short the lyrics just make it look longer, pride month fic, sort of in style with the show, the way nick talks is annoying and weird to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: It’s the first Peaceville Pride Parade, and Corey has a plan that just might work to land them the perfect gig.





	The Peaceville Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (obviously the music and characters present in this are not mine)  
> Links for the music used are present where needed! I recommend listening as they are not the normal versions of the songs!

Aesthetic for fic -> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/174695020750/another-aesthetic-this-ones-for-pride-month>

 

* * *

 

 

Laney’s fingers plucked at the metal strings of her bass, playing a random melody repetitively in her boredom. Kin and Kon sat nearby, lazing on the couch and sharing a bag of potato chips. They were studiously focusing on crunching as quietly as possible, lest she growl at them again.

She’d been in a foul mood for the last half hour, mainly due to the fact Corey was late for practice. Again. You’d think it would be easier for him to turn up on time considering it was his fricken house. It wasn’t like they had the chance to meet up every day like they used to, he could have at least bleeted that he’d be late or something.

As if having sensed her irritated vibes the garage door was suddenly flung open, Corey grinning victoriously as he made himself known.

“Guess who just found our next big gig!”

“Nice to see you too, Core.” Laney mumbled, regrettably too quiet for anyone to hear.

“Cool man! What’s the job?” Kin asked, he and his brother just as fired up as the blue haired teen appeared. Corey unrolled the apparent poster in his hand, a bright technicolour mess pouring from the page and pilling their eyes. It looked like a unicorn had barfed up on it, Laney thought, attempting to decrypt the jumble of rainbow font.

“The... Peaceville Pride Parade?” The redhead read aloud, her confusion met by their lead singer’s bright smile widening.

“Awesooome!” The twins echoed one another, their eyes sparkling at the sight of the magical advert.

“It’s on in two weeks! All we gotta do is go convince Mayor Mellow to let us rock this parade!” The guitarist announced proudly, completely convinced they had it in the bag.

“Ugh Core, slight problem.”

“What’s that, Lanes?” He asked inattentively, already busying himself pinning the poster up in the middle of the wall, before stepping back to admire it.

“They’re gonna want a queer band for the parade.” Laney pointed out, but he only seemed to become even more hyped.

“Exactly! What’s more queer than indie rock!?”

“Not that kind of queer, Core.” He gave her a confused look she could only sigh at. For a 17 year old boy he was kind of an airhead. “You have to be a member of the _L-G-B-T_ community.” She explained slowly, but Corey was still entirely clueless. Scratch airhead, he was a complete and utter dumbass. “The lesbian, gay, bi, trans community! You have to be one of those things, or at least pan or ace or something _other_ than _straight_.” Corey seemed to think on this a moment.

“Lanes, I have no idea what half those words mean,” she visibly deflated, “but that’s not going to stop us getting that gig!” Laney groaned audibly, the sound stifled as he suddenly squeezed her in a side-hug, the action bringing warmth to her cheeks. “Don’t worry man, I’ve got a plan that just might work. Gang! Let’s get queer!”

The twins let out a cheer and high-fived as she face-palmed.

 

~ RESEARCH SKULL TRANSITION ~

 

Two hours later, after a lot of googling and a short lunch break on their way over, the four found themselves in the Peaceville Mayor’s office. Corey stood tall before the vertically challenged mayor, the man currently sitting attentively behind his desk.

“Mayor Mellow, we’re here to apply for the position of the Peacevill Pride Parade band!” The teen announced confidently, the politician seeming to consider it a moment.

“Hmm, I don’t know kid, you don’t exactly look like pride parade material.” He confessed, looking the group up and down.

“Never judge a book by it’s cover, sir mayor, our band has every letter of the LGBT covered!” Corey insisted, Mello’s eyebrow raised.

“Hm, that so?”

“Yep, just look at Laney, our resident transexual lesbian bassist!” She gave a quiet groan, but the mayor only looked on with approval. “Kin, the bisexual keyboarder!” The shorter twin struck a dramatic pose. “Kon, the pansexual drummer!” The largest of the four did the same as his brother. “And me! The gay guitarist and homo frontman~” Corey sent the mayor a wink as Laney rolled her eyes, Mello appearing deep in thought. He cast a look to the framed picture on his desk before smiling and giving them a nod.

“Alright then, you’ve got the job.”

Corey fist-bumped the air as Kin and Kon cried out in success. The twins high-fived one another before doing the same to Corey, then Laney. She mimicked the action with far less gusto then her fellow band members, not that they seemed to notice in their excitement.

“Here.” Mello announced, passing a piece of paper over to Corey.

“What’s this?” The teen asked, skimming over the pen written dot-points.

“A list of songs for the parade, found it on the internet.” Mayor Mello replied flippantly, returning to stamping official documents as he had been before they arrived.

“Sweet!” The team shared another high five, Corey admiring the page as though it was a sheet of gold. Not only had they landed an awesome gig, they didn’t even have to go through all the hassle of trying to come up with their own song for it! It was becoming harder than ever to send Trina diary ever since her hormones started levelling out, and Corey was still getting a hang of the whole ‘writing his own lyrics’ things, though he had improved.

“Alright gang!” Corey announced, leading the band out of the Mayor’s office. “Let’s go practice!”

 

~ PRACTICE SKULL TRANSITION ~

 

Near a fourtnight had passed, and the band stood atop their makeshift garage stage with near bleeding finger, splinters, and blister after another vigorous practice session.

Corey grinned brightly, positive they had the playlist perfect, plus a few extras just in case the mood hit.

“I recon we’re all ready for tomorrow, what’d’ya think guys?” Kin and Kon gave an immediate thumbs up, but Laney only bit her tongue as she placed her bass against the wall. All three boys looked at her expectantly, waiting patiently for her approval until she cracked.

“I don’t know guys!” Corey gave her a befuddled look. “What if we can’t pull this off?! I don’t know how to act queer!”

“Relax, you’ve got it down pat Lanes!”

“What if they figure out we’re not queer!?” She could just see it now. Someone would know the truth. They’d tell everyone. Before they even began the first song they’d be booed off the stage. Their public image would never recover!

Corey meanwhile was still giving her a confused look.

“We’re not?” He asked, as if he had truly been fooled by his own con.

“Of course we’re not! I’m a girl, I like boys!” Why did people honestly think otherwise!?

“Don’t worry Lanes, I totally accept you as a girl, and everyone else will too! Though the into guys thing is kinda new.” He mumbled the last part as if in thought.

“Ugh!” How could he honestly be so stupid!? How could he actually think she was a guy? They’d been over this! They’d kissed! She’d thought they were getting somewhere, slow progress as it was.

“Even if I was born a guy, which I wasn’t!” She quickly clarified. “You’re not gay! They’re not bi or pan! This is all a sham!” Corey actually appeared... hurt by her statement.

“I can be gay if I want to...” He mumbled shyly, holding his guitar close as if for comfort and looking at the ground.

“What- no! That’s not how it works!” She exclaimed, but now he just looked even more upset, so with another loud groan she turned her attention to the twins, who seemed as though they’d rather be anywhere but there in that moment.

“Kin, Kon, do you like girls or boys?” She demanded, determined to prove her argument. The two just looked at each other a moment, as if communicating silently, before Kin began.

“Honestly, after all that research we did I really don’t have a preference, in fact I think I may even be asexual.” The smaller admitted before looking back at his brother.

“Yeah, I really don’t care what’s in their pants as long as they rock!” Kon announced, he and his twin bumping their hand-horn fists together as they often did. Laney merely looked on with disbelief.

“Chill Lanes, we got this.” Corey assured, giving her another gentle side-hug as he made his way off the stage. She was too far gone too even care.

They were going to get chased right out of there. She just knew it.

 

~ RAINBOW SKULL TRANSITION ~

 

It was the day of the parade.

An ocean of colour and flags surrounded them as a crowd began to gather at the park, where the march was to begin. The band stood atop a multicoloured float Kin had thrown together over his car, and somehow convinced Mina to drive.

Corey had traded in his usual beanie for a rainbow one his mum knitted for him after he ‘came out’ to his family. Laney could hardly how deep he’d gotten into the whole playing gay thing, even if he hadn't bothered acting any different than usual. She herself wore a white, blue, and pink striped shirt, feeling rather ridiculous in the pastel colours, even if Corey had said she looked great.

Kin hadn’t made much of a change to his usual black ensemble, though he had chosen a purple pair of Converse for the occasion, and a bi flag pattered bracelet. Kon donned a pan flag bandana in place of his usual bandana, and they had all received free rainbow bracelets while setting up. It kind of reminded Corey of the wristbands that psychotic robot clown had used to suck out all their happiness, but recycling was important so he didn’t think too much on it.

Even their instruments were dressed for the occasion, whether is be a rainbow guitar strap or a multicoloured bass drum skin. They were all set, waiting for the signal to start. Then they would lead everyone from the park to the village centre, where the mayor was waiting, before they went on through the rest of the town.

Corey was buzzing with excitement as they played a simple tune to test the speakers, half the town having turned up by the time one of the parade officials gave them the thumbs up to start.

“Peaceville! Are you ready to march for love!?” The blue haired teen yelled into the mic, relishing in the cheers of approval to follow as Mina started the float engine and the parade began.

 

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZch5vMcPxc]

 

Kon gave the countdown and the band threw themselves into the music, surrounded by a sea of people as Corey and Laney, his backing vocalist, began to sing.

 

“I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~!

I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~!”

 

“Get this party started on a Saturday night~

Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive~

Sendin' out the message to all of my friends~

We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz~

I got lotsa style, check my gold diamond rings~

I can go for miles if you know what I mean~!”

 

“I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~!

I'm comin' our so you better you better get this party started~!”

 

The people were headbanging and smiling with one another as they walked together, singing along where they knew the lyrics.

 

“Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat~

Cruisin' through the west side~

We'll be checkin' the scene~

Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast~

I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass~

Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car~

License plate says Stunner number one Superstar~!”

 

“I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~!

I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~!

Get this party started~!”

 

Their destination was already in sight as Corey riffed on his electric guitar, a collection of food vendors and small stalls surrounding the Peaceville centre stage where even more people appeared to be waiting.

 

“Makin' my connection as I enter the room~

Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove~

Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat~

Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me~

I'm your operator, you can call anytime~

I'll be your connection to the party line~!”

 

Everyone sang along as the chorus returned for the last time, cheering and dancing as they marched in to the heart of the town.

 

“I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~

I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~

I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~

I'm comin' out so you better you better get this party started~

Get this party started ooohhh~!

Get this party started right now~

Get this party started~!

Get this party started~!

Get this party started _right now_ ~!”

 

There was a loud uproar of applause from both the parade and all the people that had been waiting to show their support as the song ended, the float coming to a pause beside the stage. It was then Corey noticed the news van parked nearby and the T.V. crew, who were actually too busy buying hotdogs from a food stand to film the parade arriving. No matter, he was pretty sure his mom was here filming everything on her phone.

Corey dismounted the float and passed his mic over the the Mayor who stood waiting for them centre stage.

“Welcome everyone to the first Peaceville Pride Parade! Today is a day to celebrate love, no matter who it’s for! Like my mother always said, ‘be yourself and let your true colours shine!’” The crowd let out another loud cheer at his words. “The parade will take a short break here while we listen to some more motivational music and grab a bite to fuel up before we storm this town!” Mello announced, a collection of hoots and loud exclamations of approval following as people waved their flags, scarfs, and banners about.

Mayor Mello smiled and passed the mic back over to Corey, just as they had rehearsed earlier that day, and the guitarist addressed the paraders again.

“Alright everybody, before we get into another jam it’s time for a little crowd participation! Whoever you are, whichever gender you are, whatever gender you love, now’s the time to be brave!” He had all their attention now, even the distracted television crew. “Who’s brave enough to come up here and tell everyone the truth about yourself!? And I want you all to cheer if you’re in the same boat!”

There a was a moment of quiet as everyone seemed to collectively lose their courage.

“Hm, okay I’ll start. Everybody, my names Corey Riffin, and up until recently I had no idea being romantically interested in the same gender was even an option.” He admitted dramatically, Kin playing a heartfelt melody in the background. “It wasn’t till my good friend Lanes here,” he looked to the redhead appreciatively and she couldn’t help go a little flush, “taught me what the G in LGBT stood for that I came to realise,” he took a deep breath “I’m gay.”

Laney’s face contorted in confusion. Wait... was- was he being serious? Corey was actually gay!? And she was the reason!? The redhead’s world shattered as the people around them let out an uproar of whoops and wolf whistles. Laney’s soul straight up left her body as the blue-haired heartbreaker beamed happily at their acceptance.

“Alright, who’s next!?” He asked excitedly, surprised when a familiar beanie wearing girl made her way up on stage. Despite not entirely trusting her Corey handed over the mic as she stood directly in front of him, stealing the spotlight.

“Hello everyone, my name is Carrie, and I’m the lead singer of the amazing band ‘The Newmans’,” pfft, amazing his ass, and self promotion much? Corey couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he stepped out from behind her and instead stood beside her. His mild irritation left him the next second, replaced by shock at her next proud proclamation, “and I’m a lesbian.”

“UUUGHH!” Lenny could be heard groaning over the cheers to follow, not that anyone seemed to take note of it. Corey himself was too busy giving his arch nemesis a high five as she passed him back the microphone and made her way off stage to her band.

“Awesome! Who else?” He asked with a blinding grin, hardly shocked when their number one fans came up together on stage, their fingers intertwined. The blond smiled up at him nervously and took the offered electro-acoustic transducer, stuttering into it as she held the brunette’s hand tightly.

“U-um, hi everyone, my-my names Allie and this-this is my girlfriend Kate,” she took a deep, shakey breath, “I’m pan and she’s demisexual and- and I love her very much!” There was a loud collection of ‘awww’s through the crowd as the two girls went red, the blond daring to give her girlfriend an innocent peck on the cheek before they both scampered back off the stage, grinning and giggling happily.

It took a second before Allie ran back and returned the mic to Corey, apologising in her embarrassment before quickly disappearing into the crowd again.

“Nice! Anybody else?”

A dramatic hush descended upon the people, the parader’s slowly separating right down the middle to make way for the next person as he approached.

A pride flag was draped over his bare shoulders like a cape, colours painted across his cheeks and pectorals like war paint. Corey stood frozen a moment as the shirtless hunk approached, blindsided by his shimmering (it was literally sparkling in the sun-light, someone must have thrown glitter at him) muscled chest.

Even with his eyes glued to the other’s torso he instantly recognised that legendary seventh ab, yet he was somehow still shocked when Nick Mallory was suddenly standing in front of him, smiling gently and carefully taking the microphone out of his hand.

“Nick Mallory would like to inform everyone who doesn’t yet know of his pansexuality, and remind you all that no matter how you identify, Nick believes you’re beautiful.” There was a loud uproar of cheers and whistles, Mick yelling loudly in support for his big brother. There were a whole pile of swooners too, mostly girls, though there was a guy or two that either collapsed to the floor or began fanning themselves. Trina was among the swooners (she must have heard Nick was going to be there, because she’d sworn earlier that ‘there was no way she’d be caught dead at Corey’s latest stupid concert’), and she was practically drooling up at her long-term crush.

“Nick would also like to take the chance to ask Corey Riffin an important question.” The blond continued, grabbing Corey’s attention back from his sister. He looked at the older teen curiously, unsure of what the other could possibly have to ask him. Did he have a song request? “Would Corey go out on a date with Nick?”

Oh. Well, that certainly hadn’t been anything like what he expected. The guitarist was honestly too shocked to reply, though he may have emitted an unintelligible sound which was easily overpowered by the sudden amount of excited screaming from half the women in the crowd. For a moment he just found himself gaping, much like the rest of his band.

Nick was asking him out. On a date. Like- Wow, sure, Corey had always considered them friends, but they hardly ever even spoke! Mainly because conversing with Nick could possibly actually prove fatal if Trina found out. She was dangerously obsessed with the guy!

As if on queue the sounds of the paraders was abruptly swallowed up by his sister’s horrifying screech of ‘ _ **WHAT!?**_ ’

Suddenly she was storming up onto the stage, the ground practically flaming beneath her feet as she tore the mic out of Nick’s hand.

“This is _ridiculous_!” She yelled furiously, the masses cowering before her. “Why are you all even _here_!? Being gay is nothing to celebrate! You’re all just _weird_! How the hell do you even know if you’re really gay!” Now she was screaming at Corey, who though practically numb to her outbursts at this point found himself taking a step back. “You’ve never even had a proper girlfriend! You and your screwed up L-G-whatever!” It was like staring into the eyes of Satan, before suddenly he found his view blocked as Nick stepped out between him and his sister. She merely growled demonically and turned verbal assault back to the crowd. “Why the hell is there even a gay parade!? It’s insulting! There’s no straight parade! _YOU AND YOUR CRUMMY MADE UP SEXUALITIES DON'T DESERVE A FUCKING PARADE!_ ” She yelled, left flustered and panting as she finished her rant.

The people were shocked into silence. Younger paraders like Allie and Kate looked like they were about to burst into tears. At the sight of it the cold fear in Corey’s veins quickly evaporated, his blood beginning to boil.

“You know what Trina?!” He yelled back, loud enough they would all hear him even without his mic. She glared at him with a fire in her eyes. His blue irises burned right back.“ _FUCK YOU!_ ”

Her eyes widened (her baby brother never swore!) and the band quickly spurred into action (the salty use of language shocking Laney’s soul right back into her body) having gotten the message.

 

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8zsHnKfbHJ4]

 

Kin rushed over to hand him a new mic before Kon counted them in and his brother began to play the keyboard.

 

“Look inside~

Look inside your tiny mind~

Now look a bit harder~

'Cause we're so uninspired~

So sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbor~

So you say~

It's not okay to be gay~

Well, I think you're just evil~

You're just some racist who can't tie my laces~

Your point of view is medieval~”

 

The mood quickly began to lift as Laney sang the chorus with him, both staring the pink haired teen menace down.

 

“Fuck you, fuck you~!

Fuck you very, very much~

'Cause we hate what you do~

And we hate your whole crew~

So, please don't stay in touch~

Fuck you, fuck you~!

Fuck you very, very much~

'Cause your words don't translate~

And it's getting quite late~

So, please don't stay in touch~!”

 

“Do you get~

Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded?~

You want to be like your father~

It's approval you're after~

Well, that's not how you find it~

 

“Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?~

'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be~

You're losing control a bit~

And it's really distasteful~!”

 

The crowd began to sing with them, Trina’s eyes darting back and forth from her brother to the people all wishing her away.

 

“Fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you very, very much~!

'Cause we hate what you do~

And we hate your whole crew~

So, please don't stay in touch~

Fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you very, very much~

'Cause your words don't translate~

And it's getting quite late~

So, please don't stay in touch~

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck yoooou~!”

 

They were throwing trash at her now, the girl forced to duck and scatter off stage.

 

“You say~

You think we need to go to war~

Well, you're already in one~

'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew~

No one wants your opinion~!”

 

“MINA! Get me out of here!” Trina yelled through the assault of junk. Her friend only stared at her with disapproval, her arms crossed as she stood tall by her sister Carrie’s side. “UGHHH!” The pink menace exclaimed before doing her best to bolt right out of there.

 

“Fuck you, fuck you~!

Fuck you very, very much~

'Cause we hate what you do~

And we hate your whole crew~

So, please don't stay in touch~

Fuck you, fuck you~!

Fuck you very, very much~

'Cause your words don't translate~

And it's getting quite late~

So, please don't stay in touch~!

Fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you, fuck you~

Fuck you, fuck you~!”

 

The parader’s cheered happily as the song came to an end, Corey’s sister well out of sight.

“So does that mean Corey will go on that date?” Nick asked through the mic Trina had dropped.

There was a moment of complete silence as the crowd waited in anticipation, Corey biting his lip as he tried not to grin.

“Yeah, yeah I will.” The people broke into a excited uproar, Nick grinning widely and suddenly wrapping his arms tight around the blue haired teen, lifting him clear up off the ground. Corey couldn’t help laugh and squeeze him right back.

“Ugh screw it, I might as well just become a lesbian.” Laney mumbled to herself, her eyes falling to the audience. Hmmm... She supposed Carrie was kind of cute...

Nick carefully put the guitarist back down, the now blushing teen’s shirt covered in flecks of glitter. Corey cleared his throat before giving the rest of the band the hand signal for the second song they had planned, going over to collect his guitar as Kon’s drumsticks tapped.

 

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JU3mekm2D60]

 

“My mama told me when I was young~

We are all born superstars~

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on~

In the glass of her boudoir~

‘There's nothing wrong with loving who you are’~

She said, '’Cause he made you perfect, babe’~

‘So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I saaay’~!

 

I'm beautiful in my way~!

'Cause God makes no mistakes~!

I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way~!

Don't hide yourself in regret~!

Just love yourself and you're set~!

I'm on the right track, baby~!

I was born this way~!

 

Oh there ain't no other way~!

Baby I was born this way~!

Baby I was born this waay~!

Oh there ain't no other way~!

Baby I was born this way~!

Right track baby I was born this waaay~!”

 

“Don't be a drag, just be a queen~

Don't be a drag, just be a queen~

Don't be a drag, just be a queen~

Don't be don't be don't be~”

 

“Give yourself prudence~

And love your friends~

So we can rejoice your truth~

In the religion of the insecure~

I must be myself, respect my youth~

A different lover is not a sin~

Believe capital H-I-M~!

I love my life I love this record and~

What does Lady Gaga say~!?”

 

“I'm beautiful in my way~

'Cause God makes no mistakes~

I'm on the right track, baby~

I was born this way~!

Don't hide yourself in regret~

Just love yourself and you're set~

I'm on the right track, baby~

I was born this way~

Oh there ain't no other way~

Baby I was born this way~

Baby I was born this waaay~!

Oh there ain't no other way~

Baby I was born this waay~!

Right track, baby I was born this waay~!

 

Don't be a drag, just be a queen~

Whether you're broke or evergreen~

You're black, white, beige, chola descent~

You're Lebanese, you're Orient~

Whether life's disabilities~

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased~

Rejoice and love yourself today~

'Cause baby you were born this way~”

 

“No matter gay, straight, or bi~

Lesbian, transgendered life~

I'm on the right track baby~

I was born to survive~

No matter black, white or beige~

Chola or orient made~

I'm on the right track baby~

I was born to be brave~!”

 

“I'm beautiful in my way~

'Cause God makes no mistakes~

I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way~

Don't hide yourself in regret~

Just love yourself and you're set~

I'm on the right track, baby~

I was born this waaay~

Oh there ain't no other way~

Baby I was born this way~

Baby I was born this way~

Oh there ain't no other way~

Baby I was born this waaay~

Right track, baby I was born this way~!”

 

The crowd screamed happily as Corey beamed in the after performance high, accidentally letting go of his guitar (the instrument sliding safely behind his back thanks to his strap) as he was suddenly dipped. Nick beamed down at him a moment, silently asking for his permission till Corey’s grin widened and their lips met.

The town’s cries doubled in volume, even Laney clapping softly and rolling her eyes in a fond manner as they smooshed faces.

The two parted the next second with a gasp, both grinning stupidly.

“Oh yeah, most definitely gay.” Corey confirmed aloud, his blond boyfriend chuckling as he lifted him back up.

“Huh, usually he says something really deep and profound after a performance.” Kin commented, turning to his twin.

“Dude, that was deep and profound.” Kon stated in a state of awe.

“Yep! Thanks for coming out everyone!"

**Author's Note:**

> heh, I made a pun :D  
> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos! Also just a side note but this is set three years after the tv show so Corey is 17, the rest of the band is 18, Trina is 20, Nick is 19, and their groupies are 13/14.
> 
> BTW HERE IS THE WHOLE PRIDE PLAYLIST-  
> Get the Party Started (I'm coming up)- P!nk  
> Fuck You- Lilly Allen  
> Girls/Girls/Boys- Panic! At the Disco  
> I Kissed a Boy- Jupither or Cobra Starship  
> I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry  
> Grace Kelly- Mika  
> Born This Way- Lady Gaga


End file.
